Our Secret Stays Untold
by yumbunnies
Summary: "Just for tonight, we'll keep on dancing and the city won't tell a soul... Just for tonight, the lights are shining and our secret stays untold..." NejiHina oneshot


**A/N:: Inspired by _Just For Tonight_ - Manna ft. Ville Valo. I know I'm in the middle of another fic at the moment,  
****but this was begging to be written when I heard this song. Ummmmm baisically, the flashback is earlier that night.  
They snuck out lol Enjoy? Reviews are always much appreciated.  
As always, characters are copyright of their original creator (Masashi Kishimoto.)  
lyrics copyright of.. whoever owns them!**

* * *

It would be the first and the last time. When daylight came crashing upon them, intruding on their intimacy, the fairytale would be over. For the night, however, they would enjoy every touch, every second.

"Nii san?" She follows him through the dark, being lead by his hand. Hinata can't see his face, but she imagines him smiling as he lightly squeezes her palm.

"Shhh Hinata sama," He whispers, "we have to be quiet." They're walking down one of the many alley ways of Konoha. Though no one had been on the streets for hours, Neji wasn't going to take the chance of getting caught with his beautiful heiress.

So, they keep going.

Her nerves always get the best of her and every bit of sense that she has is screaming at her to stop, but she decides that this time, she won't. She smiles wanly to herself, tears in her eyes. "Are you okay Hina sama?" Neji stops abruptly and turns to her.

Of course, she nods and reassures him that she's fine. He kisses her cheek and walks ahead of her, towards the end of the alley where it opens up to the street.

If only she could convince herself of that as easily as she'd convinced Neji.

"I think we're safe." He says, peering around a corner. She runs up behind him and grabs onto his hand again. Suddenly, he spins her, gasping, out into the middle of the moonlit night. The city seems so dead without the bustling activities that go on during the day. Every shop door is closed and locked, all of the windows are dark, and here she is, dancing with Neji in the middle of it all. They are the only sign of life.

The stars and empty buildings are their audience. The moon provides the spotlight. And all of Konohakagure is their stage.

He puts his arms around her waist and then he dips her. Hinata tries to hold in her giggle as he brings her back up to kiss her on the forehead.

But the foreboding sense of the end is in the cool night air, hanging over their heads. She clutches his shirt, and he holds her close for a moment before gently pushing her away and jumping onto one of the rooftops with her behind.

They travel the length of the city, playing their own private game of tag. Neji laughs as he catches her unawares up into his arms. No words pass between them, but actions are all they need and have ever needed.

Her skin almost glows in the pallid light when he lifts up her shirt to kiss her stomach. He than takes off his own shirt for her, and she notices his body isn't covered in bandages as usual. There are scars on his chest from some long ago mission. He smiles as she traces them with her slight fingers. On this rooftop, she has to keep reminding herself, it's just for tonight.

And maybe tonight is all they need.

* * *

_Neji laid in his bed, trying to block out all thoughts of Hinata. He'd never sleep if he couldn't keep her off his mind. He couldn't recall when he'd first started to realize these feelings for her, but it didn't matter. She plagued him contantly. __It didn't help him at all to have a room directly next to her in the Hyuuga's household._

___Hizashi had given him the room to help guard against intruders that would want to harm his daughter. Of course, he didn't know that the only intruder he should've been concerned with was Neji, himself. __Sitting up on his futon, he decided that a cup of warm tea might soothe him and help him sleep, but to get to the kitchen, he'd have to pass _her_ room._

_Resisting the urge to walk in just to watch her sleep, he hurried past. Sweat beaded at his forehead when he imagined her lying there, her chest rising and falling ever so slightly with each breath. Finally, after what had seemed like an hour, he made it to the kitchen's door._

_Sliding it open carefully, he stopped as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of a small form at one of the tatami._

_She jumped, spinning around. "W-who is it..?" Her voice hit him like a wave in his ears._

_"It's only me Hinata sama." He said, trying to keep himself from losing his cool facade to uneasiness. "I can't sleep." He looked down at the floor when he walked in, careful not to make physical contact with her._

_"Would you like some warm milk or tea?" Neji shook his head, but she rose anyway, getting out a cup for him. "I can't sleep either. I had an... unsettling dream." She told him hesitantly, as if it were an embarassing secret._

_"I see." He said. Hinata walked around him to get the tea kettle when he accidentally brushed her arm. She froze mid-step,__ whispering something under her breath. Then, Neji made the mistake of touching her again._

_

* * *

_

It was almost dawn. They sit together on top of the entrance gates to the Hyuuga compund, Hinata leaning her head against his shoulder. They'd stay until the sunrise like this and then part ways.

After all, it was just for the night.


End file.
